From Gucci to Grades
by LuckyDoll
Summary: Belle had already accepted the reality that even though she was accepted to Yale, she could not attend because of financial reasons. But when a crazy offer is made to send her there free of charge, she can't help but accept. All she has to do is teach some high school girls that education is important. Easy, right? (Loosely based off Zoey Dean's "How to Teach Filthy Rich Girls")


I was in way over my head.

No, my situation was way worse than that. I was in deep shit. Usually, I wouldn't use profanity, but nothing about this situation has been usual. Maybe I should explain.

I just graduated high school last year and, like all my peers, should be in college getting no sleep and trying to pass my classes. But thanks to my dad's lovely boss firing him because of a rumor he might be crazy, which is a story in itself, my family had no money to pay for college. Of course, I could go to community college, but my dream was Yale. Considering I was Valedictorian and my grades and SAT score well surpassed the average, anyone could see my frustration of getting into an Ivy League school and not being able to go.

So there I was, slowly going into a deep depression on a normal Tuesday afternoon when the doorbell rang. I was not the most popular person and neither was my father, so the chances of it being anyone mildly interesting were slim. I opened the door and, to my surprise, there is a limo in my driveway, making my old, beat-up beetle look even more old and beat-up than it usually does. An older man in expensive-looking suit asked me if I was Belle and if I would kindly get into the car.

Either this was the classy way of getting kidnapped or Orlando Bloom finally read all of my letters. Deeming the latter impossible, I stood and stared at the kidnapper. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," was my intelligent response.

Now it was his turn to stare at me as if I was crazy.

"I may be a stranger, but my boss is not. Renee Lageens is a friend of your father and I believe it would be in your best interest to meet with her." He motioned to the limo. The name sounded familiar, but I still didn't trust him.

"Fine, I'll come. But I'm taking my own car." I grabbed my purse off the coat hanger before leaving and locking the door. When I got to my beetle, I saw the man not-so-discreetly turn his nose up in disgust.

I followed the shiny limousine until it finally turned into the parking lot of a large office building. My car certainly stuck out among the Rolls-Royces, Mercedes, and other expensive cars I could never dream of buying. I parked my Beetle next to a 2015 Corvette before I got out and shut its peeling yellow door.

Tuxedo-man ushered me into the building and took me to the top floor, where I was told to wait for Ms. Lageens until she was ready to speak with me.

After about ten minutes, a woman told me to enter a smaller room.

Her office was gorgeous. One wall was covered by a bookcase, full of large books, while another side had a huge floor to ceiling window with a beautiful view of the city.

"Please sit." A woman I could only assume was Renee Lageens said, motioning to the leather chair in front of her white modern-looking desk. I sat. "You may not know who I am, but I am a friend of your father." I took time to study her, as if it would maybe give away why I was here. Her hair and make-up were done beautifully and she had a creme-colored skirt suit on with pearl buttons. She looked to be in her late forties. My attention was brought back to our conversation when she spoke again.

"I have been told by your father you are very intelligent. Valedictorian, even." I nodded. "That is quite an achievement. I only wish my daughter would be the same. Which brings me to the situation at hand." I gave her a confused look, not quite sure how to respond.

"My daughter doesn't think education is important. None of her friends do either. They believe that since they will inherit money they do not need to work on their studies." There was a glint of sadness in her eyes, but as soon as she blinked it disappeared.

"Not to be rude, but how would I help? I don't even know these girls," I inquired, speaking for the first time.

"I have spoken with the other parents and they too are frustrated with the girls' behavior. We decided they need a tutor, but when we suggested the idea to them, it was immediately shot down. So then we came up with a new plan. Find a tutor, but send her undercover as a student. The girls befriend the tutor, who eventually helps them. Then all we needed was a tutor. Someone who is smart, but would also get along with our daughters." She smiled at me, as if she was a genius with a great master plan.

Even I had to admit, the plan was very creative. But could I pull it off? Even without meeting these girls I could tell we didn't have much, if anything, in common. They didn't care about school. In high school, pretty much all I had to care about was school. Besides, the rare movie night with my dad, when he wasn't in the basement creating the next biggest invention to hit science.

Then I had another thought. What would I even get out of this? I don't mean to sound selfish, but it sounded like a lot to do for these girls when I could be helping my father pay our increasing bills. Besides, I worked so hard to get out of high school, why would I want to go back?

As if reading my mind, my facial expression may have been giving away my confusion and disbelief, Renee said, "I am not assuming you will do this as a favor. Your father mentioned how disappointed you were to get into Yale, only to not be able to afford it. If the girls graduate and get good SAT scores, our families would like to send you to Yale. We would cover everything from tuition to books to room and board."

My eyes were probably the size of saucers. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They would send me to Yale? I had a second chance to go to my dream school? A million excited thoughts raced through my head until my father came to mind. "But…my father. I don't know if he cou-"

"I know the difficulties your father faces." The smile slipped from Renee's face as a series expression replaced it. "I do not think he told you, but I have helped him with economic challenges in the past and if he faces them while you are away, I would help him again."

A huge smile broke out across my face. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I-I have to accept!" I waiting to wake up from a dream as this couldn't be real. Yale. I was going to go to Yale.

All I had do was convince a few girls that grades were important even to those who will never have to work a day in their lives.

Easy peasy, right?

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you haven't read any Zoey Dean books, I highly recommend them. I hope to update this soon, but I'll be even more motivated by reviews. (;


End file.
